


needy.

by sickbihhh



Series: Prompto Likes Getting Fucked By Daemons [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Knotting, Monster sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Snakes, Somnophilia, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wall Sex, beastiality, distention, do not read if any of the above squick you out!, please, this is super super triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbihhh/pseuds/sickbihhh
Summary: Every time Prompto left the group to go get fucked by daemons.Usually it's consensual; the first few times it was not.





	needy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent if you have a problem sux 2 suk i guess
> 
> follow my [tweeter.](https://twitter.com/sickbihhh)

 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll stick back for now,” he said, one arm tightly holding on to his holster, the other holding his injured side. Prompto had gotten shot, and only after did Cor the Immortal leave Noctis with the key to the Royal Tombs and promptly fucked off did he realize how bad it was. Not wanting to cause his friends any stress, he did his best to keep it hidden, and it looked like it worked. “I’ll keep watch for anybody trying to follow after you guys.”

“Are you sure you want to do that alone, Prompto?” Ignis turned to face him, suddenly concerned. “I could always come and stay with you-”

“No! It’s- really, it’s fine!” Prompto chuckled, but gently, so as not to aggravate his wound any more. “Don’t worry about me guys - it’s still gonna be daylight for a long while, and if I need anything, I can call you guys - o-or the hunters!” He smiled, hoping it was enough to cover the underlying waves of pain rolling through his abdomen.

“He’s probably just scared of the dark and scary cave,” chuckled Gladio. “Whatever, Prompto, I don’t mind. You can take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, Ignis, it’s fine. It’s actually a really good idea,” chimed in Noct. “Having someone out to keep watch while we’re vulnerable inside this cave - I think it’s a _great_ idea.” Ignis sighed quietly, eyes flitting back and forth from the dungeon’s entrance to Prompto’s too-bright smile.

“Very well,” he said after a moment’s deliberation. “But you will call us if anything happens…?”

“Of course, Iggy!” Prompto took a relieved step back, towards the cave entrance. “I’ll be right outside if you need me!” He turned around and walked off as quickly as he could, then took a turn and hid behind some rocks until he could hear their footsteps trailing away. Only then did he finally shakily exhale, quivering arms pulling out a potion from the Armiger, knowing the distance between him and Noct right now would make sure Noct won’t be aware he pulled something out from his Armiger.

Cracking the bottle over his stomach, he sighed in relief as the wound fixed itself, the bullet dissolving and the blood evaporating from his shirt. He smiled, then stood up. He had a job to do, after all.

And it was a terribly boring job, just to put it out there. He thought that the imperials probably got the message when they killed their first round of soldiers, because they didn’t show up again after that. Whistling a dandy little tune, he twirled his gun in his hand as one hour became two, became three. Ignis texted him at three and a half hours to let him know they were okay, just that this was taking a little longer than anticipated. Prompto was fine with that.

Or, he  _was_ , until that fucking coeurl showed up.

The coeurl took him by surprise. He was laying on one of the crumbling ruins, gun on his chest, just relishing in the sunlight, when a growling caused him to shoot up and his gun to clatter onto the floor.

The coeurl looked him with an intense gaze, fixing him in place. It stalked forward gracefully, and he scooted back unconsciously, fear overtaking his limbs. When his back hit a wall, Prompto snapped back to reality and scrambled for his gun. With ease, the coeurl jumped and pinned him back to the wall, and in the process managed to knock his gun off the building onto the ground below.

Prompto whimpered. So this was how he was gonna die.

He closed his eyes, waiting for sharp teeth to tear into his flesh but - all he got was a lick?

He opened his eyes to find the coeurl licking his face. _This is so fucking weird_ , he thought, before the coeurl bit into his belt and managed to rip his pants off, sliding him onto the floor into the process.

“F-Fuck! What-” Prompto yelped as the coeurl used its claws to pull off the articles of clothing that seemed to bother it so much. He struggled in vain as it managed to rip through his underwear - was it playing with its food before it ate it? Do coeurls even do that?! - and he was completely confused as to what was happening until he took a glance at the lower half of the coeurl and saw a half-hard cock.

“Oh, _fuck,_  no, please-” he pleaded in vain with the animal when he realized what was happening, despite knowing it would never understand him. The coeurl just pinned his shoulders to the ground and rutted its dick against his tight hole. It was wet for some reason - Prompto didn’t want to know - and it growled in his face when it didn’t manage to penetrate the first time it tried. Saliva dripped onto Prompto’s face, and he couldn’t even wipe it away. He felt _dirty_.

On the fifth or sixth rut, the head of the coeurl’s cock managed to snag onto the rim of Prompto’s asshole, and he sobbed raggedly when the coeurl seized the opportunity and thrusted into him. It only managed to stick the head in, but it did not hesitate before it began pumping its hips back and forth with a speed immeasurable, working its sizeable dick into Prom’s ass inch by inch.

Prompto screamed and cried, begging, “Some- _ahn! Ah!_ Someone ple _-e-e-e-_ ease help!, but he only got growls and a sore ass in return. The wet slick that seemed to come from the coeurl’s dick eased the process a little bit, but it didn’t help stop the burning and the full stretch Prompto felt deep in the pits of his stomach. The cock filled him out, stretching his ass beyond what he’d ever experienced before. It brushed against his prostate every once in while, causing him to yelp and moan, his own cock twitching to life and seeking attention, weeping with unwanted precome.

He eventually stopped screaming for help and just...submitted. His face burned in shame as he suddenly quieted, allowing the coeurl to do with him as it wished. When the coeurl’s cock fucked fast and hard right up into his prostate, he came with a strangled cry and a sob, his cum painting his shirt in sticky white streaks and his walls clenching painfully tight around the thick cock that was deep inside him.

The coeurl didn’t stop, and continued to plow into Prompto’s unwilling asshole until it came to its own climax. Roaring and thrusting into him powerfully a few more times, Prompto felt the coeurl’s penis swell and twitch before suddenly a wash of warm heat filled his insides.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned as it came in waves, filling his ass and leaking out thickly around the sides of the coeurl’s dick. “ _Fucking_ astrals,” he whimpered when the coeurl pulled out, feeling every ridge, vein and swell of its cock as it slowly dragged itself out, cum slowly dripping out of his abused asshole. The coeurl just stalked off, leaving him to his own devices, not even caring if its makeshift lover was even capable of getting up after being so brutally fucked.

Prompto _was_ capable, but it didn’t mean he was alright. By some miracle, he wasn’t seriously injured physically, but he knew the shame and humiliation of getting fucking _raped by a coeurl_ meant he could never tell a soul.

Never.

* * *

After the little debacle with the coeurl, he vowed to never let himself get assaulted by another monster.

It didn’t last very long.

On a hunt to go kill some sabertusks, he managed to get himself lost in the forest and separated from the group. It was evening, and the daemons were going to come out very soon.

“Guys?” He called out when he heard rustling in the bushes around him, gun at the ready in case anything tried any funny business.

Without warning, he was suddenly pushed to the ground, pinned to the grass, his cheek pressed against damp earth. He saw three animals, ugly and hunched over-

Wait! These were the sabertusks they were supposed to hunt and kill! Now, if only he could grab his gun and-

He felt the one pinning him rut against his ass and he almost started crying. _Fucking again?_ He thought hopelessly.

Using its large talons, it ripped a hole in Prompto’s pants and Prompto groaned in frustration and fear. This was the same situation as last time - pinned to the ground and about to be raped by an animal that was probably in heat - except there were more this time, and that absolutely _terrified_ him.

The sabertusk’s dick was thin but long, long enough that when it pushed into Prompto’s unprepared asshole in one fluid thrust balls-deep, it was uncomfortable but not extremely painful. Prompto was still stretched out from the the coeurl just a couple days ago, and he never thought he’d be thankful for it until now. It was almost disgusting to him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He yelled, half-hoping someone would hear him, half-not, so no one could see him this pathetically. “Gods, I- _ah, fuck!_ ” The sabertusk picked up speed, and the others were getting visibly excited.

They didn’t last very long - the first came in him rather quickly, and the other two took their turns and filled him up just as much and just as fast - and Prompto was left facedown in the dirt, monster semen sliding in clumps out of his stretched and red hole and down his quivering leg.

“This is...fuckin’...’umiliating…” Prom slurred before he pushed himself up, wincing, and cleaned himself up.

He could leave no trace of being a monster fucktoy.

* * *

The third time, he was basically expecting it.

 _It must be monster breeding season or somethin’,_ he thought as he was encircled by a group of voreteeth.

Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis were fighting a different monster altogether, somewhere far off from here. The group thought they would earn more money through hunts if they split up, and the only missions were a group of voreteeth and a griffon, so they all agreed one would fight the rather easy voreteeth and the rest would fight the griffon.

Prompto was just terribly unlucky.

He didn’t protest when they all piled onto him at once, not when they tore at his clothing to get to the good stuff inside, and even though he wanted too, he had no energy to protest when they began taking turns fucking his ass.

The sabertusks were only yesterday, and he still was sore, but he’d finally given up. If he was going to be honest, he was actually trying to enjoy it.

This thought made him laugh. Enjoy getting gangraped by a bunch of voreteeth. Right. But whatever, they were fucking to their heart’s content, and he wasn’t gonna be able to escape, so might as well, right?

“Fuck... _fucking_ gods……” he whimpered to himself whenever one hit his prostate. Probably sensing his pleasure, one voretooth came up and licked his face. Prompto thought it was trying to kiss him, so absentmindedly he opened his mouth.

Immediately, the voretooth thrusted its cock into his mouth, and Prompto choked on it. It wasn’t big, by any means, but he wasn’t expecting it, and it didn’t exactly taste like roses.

“Mmf!” The power of the thrusts behind the voretooth fucking - it’s a different one, now - pushed him into the thrusts of the voretooth’s dick in his mouth, which pushed him back into the one plowing his ass. This caused both to go in deeper, and Prompto moaned.

It wasn’t quite reaching that right spot, though, and Prompto felt himself getting frustrated. He wiggled his hips back, hoping for the right angle, when-

One more voretooth climbed onto his back and forced itself into his asshole.

He screamed around the cock in his mouth, the stretch overpowering any pleasure he tried to derive from his situation. He cried, tears streaming down his face, and this only seemed to spur the voreteeth on. They fucked harder, faster, and when they emptied out their cum into his ass, they cleared the way for another two to fill his ass up.

For at least a solid hour, he was like this, overflowing with cum in his ass, and at one point even more in his mouth, crying from the shame, when finally, _finally_ , the last one came in spurts inside his cum-filled asshole and mercifully left him alone.

The sun was setting, and he managed to push himself up off the ground. He had to kill them, then get back to the tipster, because what would he say when he came back with scratches and bruises but no piece of sabertusk to show for his “fight?” _That would be pathetic,_ he thought.

* * *

M aneuvering through Crestholm Channels was a task in and of itself, so he didn’t berate himself too hard when he accidentally lost  his footing and slipped into a secret cavern.

“Prompto!” He vaguely heard over the ringing of his head - he managed to hit it on the way down. “Are you alright?!”

“Y-Yeah, Iggy, I’m fine!”

“I’m afraid I can’t make it down there without-”

“It’s fine! Ignis, I can see a set of stairs here anyway, I’ll just come up through them.”

“...Alright,” said Ignis, clearly not fully convinced, but he seemed to let it go. “If it leads nowhere, _stay there -_ we’ll come to you.”

“Alrighty!” Prompto chirped, then proceeded to walk towards the stairs. He knew they lead nowhere. He just heard growling off to his left, and the stairs were off to the right - he just wanted to get as far away from whatever the fuck could rumble so low.

He climbed the stairs and sat at the top, leaning against the wall that blocked him from escaping. The growling got louder, a sign it was coming closer, and Prom just hoped it wouldn’t find him here. It waded through the water, the telltale splish-splash giving away its position - and the fact that it was coming closer.

Heart beating, Prompto prayed to every astral that he wouldn’t die before Noctis or Ignis managed to find him as it came to a stop right in front of him, only a few stairs between him and the large snake. He remembered Ignis saying something about this beast, the “Jormungand.” Enormous and ferocious, Prom already knew this wasn’t going to turn out well for him.

It shot out and grabbed his leg, dragging him down the stairs and into the water on the floor. Shouting and kicking, Prompto was forced into its lair, tucked away from other eyes, and left lying on the ground. The beast slowly slithered over him, its weight pressing into him and restricting his breathing and movement. He noticed, vaguely, that his clothes were being dissolved away. Maybe it was the water or the slick outer coating of the serpent, but he couldn’t focus, not with the way it was rubbing up against his body so nicely.

Through the fuzzy haze in his mind, he realized there was an aphrodisiac somewhere in the room, and he cursed his luck. It lasted for only a fraction of a second, though, because when his underwear melted away, the slightly coarse skin of the snake rubbing against his cock sent electricity running up his spine.

“O- ohh,” he moaned, encircling his legs around the beast as best he could, rutting his own hips against the slick, scaly exterior. The jormungand rumbled in response, suddenly stilling, and Prompto whined.

“Why…” He moaned, continuing to rut into the monster’s body. He stopped when there was suddenly an opening on the body, and out of it came what was likely the monster’s penis. Prompto moaned in delight, even though in the back of his mind, something was telling him fucking a monster was a bad idea.

It poked and prodded at his asshole, wiggling around like an appendage rather than a dick, and it slid into Prompto’s tight asshole with relative ease. Prompto moaned aloud, loving the way its thick penis filled out his ass just _perfectly_ , and began to rut into the beast’s thrusts, legs still holding on tight around it. He threw his arms around it, too, just for the extra stability.

It thrusted in and out, _far_ more gently than those fucking beasts did to him, but no less powerful. Prompto was elated when the ridged cock brushed against his prostate, causing him to yelp and the jormungand to move faster and directly into right where he needed it. Prompto came with a shout.

Finally, after another two orgasms on Prompto’s end, the beast shuddered and came in thick ropes inside Prompto’s ass. He spread his legs wide, wanting more and more, as much of it as he could take. He was willing to be a little bit of a slut if it meant he’d fit as much cum as possi-

 _Wait, what was he thinking?_ As soon as the beast pulled out, Prompto sat up, ass and stomach sore, watching the thick, slow-moving cum leak out of his ass and swirl in the water around him. He was panting, and when he looked up, eyelids fluttering, the beast was nowhere to be seen.

He stuck a couple fingers in his ass, getting as much of the exceptionally thick cum out of him as he could. It caused some pleasure, but he was more focused on cleaning up.

* * *

He knew Fociaugh Hollow was a bad idea. When he heard the slithering of snakes, he could just tell everything was going to go to shit.

The last time he’d seen a snake, he’d gotten drugged and fucked senseless and sore. He was very much _not_ in the mood for more monster sex, ~~although he couldn’t quite deny he was slowly warming up to it~~ no. Absolutely not. He would NOT ever enjoy getting dicked down by various bea-

He would’ve finished that thought, had he not been suddenly yanked through a small hole, straight into a naga’s lair.

 _“babyy…...wheresssss my babyyyyyy…….”_ she hissed, holding Prompto’s body tightly in her tail. Out of the shadows slithered out a litany of different nagas, some with many snakes on their heads and some much larger than the one restraining him now.

“I-I don’t have your baby!” He cried, struggling to wriggle himself out of her iron grip. She only constricted around him, and hissed again.

 _“if you dont have ittt…..ill make another one with_ **_you!_ ** _”_

“Wh- what the fuck? No, wait-” He cried out, before suddenly being tossed to the ground. The snakes on the naga made quick work of his pants, leaving his shirt and jacket on for whatever reason. It quickly pushed its mouth up against Prompto’s cock, causing him to moan and his dick to get hard. As much as the idea of snakes skeeved him out, he couldn’t deny that its tongue sliding around his shaft felt _really fucking good_. The other snake-ladies - he believed they were serpentesses and nagarini, though he was beginning to get too blissed out to care - slowly approached, lowering their heads so their snakes could roam his body.

Again, that hazy quality that appeared with the jormungand came back, so he assumed the same aphrodisiac used on him then was being used here. He wasn’t happy about it, but he just rolled with it. After all, the naga was stretching out his ass with her tongue, circling his rim and wiggling inside.

“Ohh, fuck me,” he moaned aloud, lifting his hips up when one of the serpentesses swirled her tongue around his dick and down to his balls, coaxing some precome. One of her snakes happily lapped it up, and Prompto could only moan in pleasure as his sense were thoroughly ravished by these nagas.

One’s tail slid up his chest and into his mouth, and he gladly accepted it, sucking on it, licking around it, until it dumped a water liquid down his throat that made him dizzier and feel... _more_.

“Yes, that feels - _fuck_ , that feels _so_ good!” He yelped as the naga that was eating his ass got up and pushed her tail into his stretched out ass. Her tail was slightly bulbous, like a rattlesnake, but not quite as pronounced, and it provided for a wonderful sensation along his walls as each push in of her tail was an intense pressure against his prostate.

He did his best to match when the naga began to thrust in and out of him, each forceful push feeling like a welcome assault on his prostate. He wailed and cried in pleasure, his cum coating his shirt over and over again, hoping this feeling would never end.

However, soon the naga stilled as her tail began to swell. Prompto thought she was going to come, but there was something...more, and he wasn’t expecting it.

It swelled and swelled, almost to the point of discomfort, when a bulbous figure that moved up her tail and pushed into Prompto’s ass with a wet _pop_ made him shudder in pleasure and almost come for a fourth time. It continued up to the end of the naga’s tail, where it seemed to come out and into _him_.

“Did you… just lay an _egg_ in me?” Prompto’s eyes shot open. He struggled to sit up, but other nagas held him down. He thrashed against his restraints in vain, forced to take every egg the naga wanted to deposit in him. He sobbed, humiliated, as a flush of cum filled his ass following the three or four eggs, and the naga pulled out.

He wailed some more when another naga filled him up right after, quickly laying a few eggs and some cum right after.

Like that, he went through ten or twelve such nagas and serptentesses, his stomach bulging with the twenty or so eggs he had in him.

They left him alone, not caring that he was crying, shuddering in shameful pleasure as he pushed down on his stomach to push out the eggs and cum as best he could.

He didn’t get everything, but he’d fix that at a caravan later.

* * *

His friends actually didn’t come for some time, and he was basically wandering a cold dark cave alone, trying to get back to his group, when a hobgoblin and a bussemand hopped out of the shadows.

Prompto sighed in resignation. He dropped his pants and tossed them off to the side, knowing what was going to happen next.

The hobgoblin grabbed his hips and roared in delight; he pushed Prompto against his bussemand friend and lifted him up so his ass could meet his dick. Prompto was nice and wet, all stretched out from the nagas just ten minutes ago, so the hobgoblin’s fairly large cock was taken in stride by Prom’s asshole.

Wasting no time, he began to fuck Prompto’s abused asshole, not caring about Prompto’s moans and shouts of mixed pain and pleasure. The bussemand was stroking its own cock against Prompto’s cheek; Prompto opened his mouth and took it into his mouth force before it could force its way down and potentially choke him.

“Mm,” he moaned, licking and sucking the bussemands cock with enthusiasm. The aphrodisiac from earlier hadn’t completely worn off, and he wanted some _more_ , but he didn’t know how to communicate that to them. Oh, well.

When the hobgoblin began to suddenly thrust fast enough to know the wind from Prompto, he knew something was up. He allowed the bussemand’s penis to slide out of his mouth with a slick _pop_ and turned to look at the hobgoblin. He noticed the base of its penis looking a little wider than he remembered, and continued to allow it to fuck him while he tried to recognize what it was, until -

“Nngh _-ah!_ I-is that a _knot?_ ” He whispered to himself. As if on cue, the hobgoblin thrusted once with a power enough to force a yelp out of Prompto, then forced his knot into Prompto, plugging his asshole as it flooded his walls with cum.

“Ohh, my fucking god, _holyfuckingshit_ ,” moaned out Prom. Even though the initial push had hurt like a bitch, the feeling of hot cum and being so stretched out just made him cum, _hard_.

The bussemand pushed his still hard cock into Prompto’s face, and when it was evident he was out of commission for a while, he got up and pushed at the hobgoblin until it slid its dick out of Prompto’s ass, its knot providing some resistance, but eventually letting up in the end.

The bussemand pushed its own hard dick into his ass, the cum for the hobgoblin (who disappeared somewhere) squelching out of him with a lewd sound that made him moan.

While it still had Prompto impaled on his thick cock, it grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted him around so Prom was facing up. Prompto moaned at the friction and immediately began to wiggle his hips, looking to gain _any_ sort of pleasure.

The bussemand was  quick to oblige, fucking into him quickly and roughly, holding nothing back. Prompto moaned and cried, shouting, “ _Yes, yes, yes! Please, fuck me!”_ and, _“Gods, please don’t stop!”_ into the air, where no one would hear him. The bussemand brutalized his body, and even when its knot formed (which Prompto was grateful for - he _loved_ the feeling) it continued to fuck him like it wasn’t even there.

That meant Prompto got to feel what it was like to have a thick cock _and_ a fat knot sliding in and out of him at a pace cruel, hard enough to ruin him. He didn’t mind. He was fucking enjoying himself, moaning like a whore, spreading his legs father every time the bussemand’s knot escaped the tight rim of his asshole.

When it came, it fucked him through it, too. The spurts in his cum came in thick rivulets out of his ass, dripping down Prom’s ass and his back, onto the cold grey floor. The lewd wet sounds that came from having a freshly cum-filled ass was addicting, and Prompto was going to try and see if there were any others that might be able to do that for him - just as soon as the bussemand stops fucking him, that is.

He didn’t mind; he was willing to wait.

* * *

 

After the bussemand left him, it wasn’t even five minutes before flan showed up, ready to use him again. Prompto was ready.

One flan picked him up, its wavy structure causing cum to slosh out of him. He whimpered at the feeling, and outright moaned when the flan holding him quickly entered his ass to clean him entirely of cum.

Another flan - he looked around and noticed _dozens_ , now wasn’t this gonna be a fun ride - came up to him and slobbered onto his dick, the thick colorful sludge coating it and solidifying into a jelly-like consistency. He moaned again, because it pulsed, and it felt like he was getting his dick sucked.

He was getting really excited, because one flan quickly entered him and immediately began filling him up with cum. This was new, and he was hoping for maybe something unexpected.

Immediately it began dumping eggs into him, and he moaned again. The nagas had given him eggs, but they were too hard, almost painful to push out. These were very soft, and if he clenched hard enough, they dissolved and dripped out of his ass like water.

Another flan came up and began laying eggs in him again. Prompto’s dick strained against the jelly surround it, because he was getting really close to coming with just how much everything was feeling, but the godsforsaken thing was keeping him from cumming.

“F-Fuck! Let me cum, please!” He begged. “God, please, I just wanna cum!” The pressure built, his balls tightening, but nothing happened because the flan was just too tight around him.

Gasping, he could only loll his head around as the thirteenth or fourteenth flan dumped its load of cum and eggs into him.

Once the last flan had his share of Prompto’s ass, the jelly suddenly dissolved, and the sudden relief sent Prompto reeling as he came hard, hard enough that his cum managed to reach his face.

“D-Damn…” he mumbled, just as the flan holding gently set him down, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Driving at night was _always_ a bad idea, and Prompto made it known to Noctis. Still, he decided it was good to go driving to Galdin Quay from the Vesperpool at Astrals-know what hour in the morning. Obviously, it went about as well as expected.

They faced an iron giant in the road about two minutes into the drive, and it sent a little thrill up Prompto’s spine, as much as he hated to admit it. He wondered what a giant would be packing, and he quickly found out.

He got tossed from his friend’s fight into another one, where there was already another iron giant. It slammed its sword into the ground next to Prompto, the vibrations strong enough to send him reeling.

He fell, and the giant pulled out its dick. It was _way_ too big for Prompto (for now) and it seemed to realize that as well, so it just picked him up and rubbed his cock against him. Prompto took initiative and began licking the head, even though it was almost as big as his own. He gave little kisses and suckles, and he rutted his own body against it, and that seemed enough for the giant, because it soon came with a roar all over Prompto’s body.

After it left, Prompto laid there, watching his friends. They were too locked in battle, and rather far away, so they didn’t see anything. Perfect.

Fully intending to join his friends in battle, he got up, rubbing off as much cum as he could, planning on explaining the stains away somehow, when the telltale sound of a daemon spawning behind him caught his attention.

He whipped around, only to come face to face with a red giant. He whimpered.

The second giant picked him up and was not so considerate. It pulled off his pants with a brutal force and stuck Prompto onto its dick rather haphazardly. Prompto groaned in pain; it was enormous, but he could handle it if he went slow.

The giant kept his tight grip with one fist around Prompto’s pliant body, slowly sliding his body up and down. Prompto moaned like a slut, surprisingly enjoying the filling feeling of such a big cock. He rotated his hips once, a sign for the giant to go faster, and faster it went. It began to work Prompto on his dick so hard and fast, Prompto came twice in succession, cum spurting onto the front of the giant.

With a loud roar, the red giant came inside of Prompto. All its cum wouldn’t fit, so it pulled out and drizzled the rest of the come over his body.

After it wandered off elsewhere, Prompto noticed his friends’ fight winding down. He quickly pulled on his pants, wiped off the cum again, and was hoping Ignis would buy his story of falling into a puddle.

* * *

This was a horrible idea.

He had seen the rogue behemoth while on his own, searching for a good spot for a scenic photo. It made eye contact with him, and he shook his head. Might as well, after all the others. His ass was basically a communal cum dumpster at this point.

The behemoth stalked over to him, then swatted him down and picked him up. Just like the two giants the week before, it just impaled Prompto on its cock right through his clothes, no consideration at all - but Prompto was beginning to like it that way.

This time, however, it kept him facing away from the behemoth, towards the ground, so its paws curled over his stomach and-

“O- _Ohhh…”_ Prompto moaned loud and long. With this pressure on his stomach, he could suddenly feel the behemoth’s dick stretching out his stomach, fucking him slow and careful, almost like _it_ was enjoying the feel of its own dick inside him.

Gods, just the thought was enough to get Prompto nearing his climax.

The behemoth began to fuck him hard, the feel of its dick filling and emptying Prompto too much for him to handle. Prom came with a loud shout, the behemoth following quickly.

He was dropped to the ground, cum pouring out of his hole like water and covering his ass cheeks. He got up, pulled a change of clothes out of the Armiger, cleaned up in the nearby pond, and went on his merry way.

* * *

The ronin took him from the group swiftly and silently. He wasn’t sure the group realized he was gone, but he was fine.

He was currently getting spitroasted by two of them, their dicks actually kind of human. Prompto liked the oversized penises, but this was a nice reprieve from the constant stretch, although he wasn’t sure if the yojimbo currently nailing him into the floor was getting any pleasure from his stretched hole. The one fucking his mouth was, however, and it seemed to really enjoy it, because it came in just two minutes.

It took its hat off and covered his face with it just as the yojimbo fucking his ass came in him and pulled out. He was suddenly flipped over onto his back, and suddenly he couldn’t see anything - not who was fucking him or holding him or _anything_. And Gods, did it turn him on so fucking much.

He squealed when one entered his dripping ass, only to realize how loose he was and call another friend to help fill him out. They fucked him in an opposite pattern: when one was in, the other was out, and it made it so there was not a single moment where Prom wasn’t filled to the brim with hot ronin cock.

To his delight, they decided he wasn’t tight enough still, and called a third one to fill him up, too. He moaned, so fucking loud he was surprised his friends didn’t find him yet, when they all came in him simultaneously, the three of them pulsating at different rates. He was in _heaven_ , and there were still more to go.

By the time he fucked the other ten or so, he was coated head to toe in thick cum, and he was so happy.

* * *

He didn’t even have to leave the spot the ronin left him in before mindflayers suddenly spawned in their place. He hadn’t really experienced tentacles yet (unless you count the naga’s snakes, but they didn’t have suckers) so he was really excited to get on this one.

He crawled over, ass stretched and leaking, and grabbed one mindflayer’s tentacle. The other one, most likely not liking being ignored, grabbed his bare legs and pulled him up. Suddenly the mindflayer had closed its tentacles around his abdomen, so Prompto’s dick was sectioned off by the bright blue appendages. The damp inside of the mindflayer was intoxicating, and it made Prompto more responsive when the first one stuck one tentacle in his mouth and two others around his nipples.

The second one, not to be outdone, prodded Prompto’s ass with a surprisingly thick and almost rock hard dick. It pushed into him and just stayed there, occasionally pulsating as the mindflayer it belonged to watched Prompto suck the tentacles of the other.

The suckers on the tentacles on his nipples made it so unbelievably pleasurable, Prompto felt like he was losing his mind. He allowed the tentacle to go down his throat, as far down as it wanted to go, ‘cause his nipples were raw and sensitive, his ass was being used as a cockwarmer for a slick and hard cock, and he was minutes away from fucking losing it.

Suddenly, two tentacles from the second mindflayer prodded as his ass, too, and Prompto welcomed the two thick intrusions as they wriggled around his insides. The thick cock in him began to move, powerfully and with reckless abandon, wildly enough to have Prompto shouting around the tentacle that was thrusting deep into his throat. The two extra tentacles wriggle inside him but not really moving were only working him up further.

Suddenly, both emptied themselves out into him, flooding his fucked-out body with pale white cum. They dropped him and left him, and he couldn’t be better.

* * *

The wraith and lich got him while he was barely conscious.

Still recovering from the mindflayers, the wraith and the lich used their poison to keep him in between the realms of consciousness and sleep, and they fucked him hard and deep, while he was hazily aware of their actions. He didn’t mind.

They had thinner tentacles, and thinner cum still, and were honestly not all that satisfying. The psychomancer and necromancer that came after, however, fucked him with tentacles and no regard for his pleasure which, obviously, resulted in his immense pleasure.

He moaned and whimpered when they both fucked his ass together and one came inside while the other pulled out quickly and shoved all his come in Prom’s mouth. He swallowed it down without question.

* * *

He was sure Ardyn _thought_ he was torturing him when he was left alone in a room with a Marlboro in heat and its horny little brats. All he did was fulfill another fantasy. Jokes on him.

The marlboro filled him up with two or three tentacles at a time, fucking him and ruining his ass while its brats filled his mouth, tried to sound his dick (but failed), and teased his nipples. When they came collectively over his body, he just moaned in delight, if a little frustrated because he didn’t get to come himself.

Then the MTs, _gods_ the MTs. The fact that they were all his clones only made it feel more taboo - and _way_ more hot.

They took turns, timed perfectly and precisely, cumming into his dirty, abused hole, dumping their scourge-ridden cum into his body. The feeling of it pouring out of him in thick, sticky, wet ropes made him shudder, and made him cum, too. They’d fucked him, and then there were no more, and Ardyn seemed to become frustrated - good, two birds with one stone - when he pulled out three monsters that looked nearly identical. A “deathclaw, isueltalon, and naglfar,” he called them. Whatever. Prompto could see the hints of a knot on one, and he was so excited to feel one after not feeling that bussemand for so long.

The deathclaw caged him in with its enormous claws, fucking him so hard Prompto’s shoulders pushed against the claws sometimes. He’d just scream, “ _Yes, yes, yes! More!”_ While Ardyn looked on, getting more and more irate. When its knot filled him up and stretched him out, plugging up the waves of searing hot cum in Prom’s ass, the other two ripped him off and filled him simultaneously. Prompto was losing his fucking mind; two knots in him, fucking in and out, all while he was leaking thick scourgey cum was his wildest fantasy, and here he was, having exactly that happening to him. He wailed louder as they came, still fucking him and ruining his asshole further than it already was.

Ardyn had had enough. He entered the room, swiftly killed the daemons, and dragged Prompto to a tiny little jail cell that sat at the corner of two long hallways. He threw him on the ground, then restrained him with….something. It vaguely felt like magic, but Prom knew only the royal family could use magic this strong, so he blamed it on being fucked out.

Ardyn brought out a contraption that had one long, thick end. Gods, Prompto hoped that was going in him.

And he was right! Ardyn shoved it into his gaping ass and turned it on - it whirred to life and suddenly began fucking him, directly hitting his prostate with every thrust.

He wailed in pleasure, smirking up at Ardyn between moans.

“I-If you - _ahn_ \- if you think y-y-you’re doing me a disservic-ce, you’re de-de-dead fuckin’ wrong, dude,” he chuckled smugly, only for it to fall when Ardyn matched it with a smirk of his own as he walked out of the cell.

“I see you have quite the...appetite. Let’s see how long that shall last, shall we?”

* * *

It was seven hours later. His ass was abused beyond measure, he had been completely milked of all his cum, and his last seven orgasms had been painful and dry. Ardyn really almost got him, but he knew this machine had only so much battery life and with the way it was slowing down, it seemed to be reaching its end.

Eventually, it puttered out, and he managed to scramble out of his restraints now that he wasn’t moving so much. He laid there for a bit, legs spread and quivering, still leaking some cum from the monsters he’d fucked earlier, when suddenly he heard footsteps barreling down the hallway. He sat upright - he briefly saw Noctis run around the corner and disappear before he could call out and grab his attention.

Instead, what met him was a horrid creature, a sickly orange with scary wings and talons, that stopped right in front of his cell and took a good look at Prom, freshly fucked up and leaking from his wide and abused ass.

It bent the bars of the cell and came inside, quickly filled up Prompto, fucking him for its own pleasure, dumped an enormous load in his ass, and left.

Prompto fell to the floor in a pool of cum. He giggled to himself - that quick fuck just cemented his position as a daemon-fucking whore.

* * *

This daemonwall was an _amazing_ idea of _epic_ proportions.

When Noct disappeared into the crystal, the world plunged into darkness, which spelled “bad” for everyone else, but spelled “more fuckbuddies” for Prompto.

He’d go out on the pretense of a “hunt,” then let himself get gangbanged by dozens of braindrainer, their dicks the larger, faster, deeper-reaching version of their mindflayer counterparts. He’d love the wriggling feel of their tentacles, the way they squirmed inside him and moved around the cum dumped in him. He’d fuck reapers and giants and whatnot, but this daemonwall? Amazing. Best fuck ever.

Because it was more than just the wall.

He’d ventured into Insomnia, and when he stumbled into an abandoned building with one entire wall infested with the daemonwall, he knew he had to get fucked by that. So he’d stripped down, carefully placing his Crownsguard uniform in a far corner, before approaching the daemon backwards and allowing himself to get stuck in the wall.

His arms and back firmly in there, the daemon in the wall stretched out its arms and grabbed Prompto’s legs, successfully spreading his slutty hole for the whole world to watch. Gods, if anyone saw him now…

The daemonwall’s dick emerged and quickly filled his hole, but Prompto suddenly had more to think about. An ariadne, arachne, and uttu dropped in, and they seemed interested in using Prompto.

He moaned in excitement as one approached him, an ovipositor appearing between her front two legs. Eggs were his favorite, second only to knots.

She thrusted in him swiftly, setting a brutal pace quickly. She seemed to relish his pleasured shouts and yelps, because with each one she went faster and harder, going at an insane pace when she hit his prostate. He came, spurting everywhere, and she came in him, as well. Slowly she dumped her eggs in him, and every one made him squirm. They were softer than the naga’s he had so many years ago but firmer than the flans, and they felt fucking _perfect_. They sloshed around in the cum already inside him, and the other two fucked him equally senseless, filling him up with their cum and eggs.

When they left him, he was so full, cum began flowing out without him pushing. He wriggled against his constraints and the eggs pushed past his asshole again, rolling against his prostate and falling onto the ground with a wet _splat_.

Three giants came up - he wasn’t quite sure what kinds, just that they were big - and one immediately began fucking his hole. It moved around the eggs and come already in him, and he moaned.

“Ohh, ffffuck me, _Astrals_ ,” he breathed out when one came _in_ him and another came _on_ him, after it had jacked off watching the first fuck his brains out. The third took the first’s place and came quickly, as well. The daemonwall’s dick was just pulsating in the back, providing a steady stream of cum in Prompto’s ass, something Prompto appreciated greatly.

Several gargoyles and ziggurat swooped in, and they also abused his ass with equal intensity. He took two, three dicks at a time, allowing them all to come in him. When he was through with the twenty something gargoyles and whatnot, the daemonwall pulled out of him and merely rested its dick on his abdomen, still spilling cum all over him.

Prompto was panting. He considered stopping, but when an enormous three-headed beast walked in front of the building and clearly saw him, Prompto decided to stay for a little longer.

It bounded in, and Prompto was blessed with the sight of three dicks. He whimpered, and the daemonwall took advantage of that to stick its penis inside his mouth, still continually pumping cum into him.

The beast first stuck one cock into Prom’s ass, fucking him brutally. The sting and burn of taking a dick bigger than he was used to was a feeling he hadn’t experienced in a while, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He squirmed away, only for the beast to stick its second dick into him, and Prompto _really_ began to be uncomfortable. The thrusts were too powerful, and he began to cry, but his sounds were muffled by the daemonwall’s dick in him. When the third dick went into him, and all three were simultaneously fucking into him, he finally broke.

He screamed and came so hard, he passed out completely. The beast didn’t appear to care, and fucked him as usual, eventually cumming so much in him that his belly was distended.

While he was out, a number of daemons took their turns with his loose and leaking asshole. For several hours, Prompto was completely unaware as a number of daemons used and abused his holes, dumping cum, eggs, and other various sexual fluids into his body. He didn’t know when a dozen ronin fucked his ass, he didn’t know when a group of flan laid their jelly-like eggs in him, didn’t know when a naga took her turn and bred him full of her babies (only for them to slip out of his gaping ass later), not when thirty or so bussemands filled him with their knots and their cum, or when mindflayers and braindrainers made his cock their toy for their tentacles.

Eventually, they stopped coming into the building, and the daemonwall dropped him to the ground, its dick still deep in his ass, continually pumping cum into his ass.

When he woke, he felt more sore and stretched than he ever had, and he pushed out several dozens of eggs and a large load of cum of varying consistencies. He still had the daemonwall’s dick in him, continually pumping cum, but he left it in there for now. It wasn’t so bad. It felt kinda good, actually.

Once he felt better, he’d heal up, clean up, wear his uniform again, and pretend like this all had never happened.

If he marked off this building for future reference, he didn’t tell anybody.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> woop ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> follow my [tweeter](https://twitter.com/sickbihhh) i post all kids of dumb shit :)


End file.
